Choices
by i.luv.vamps
Summary: In every persons life, there are choices to be made. If as small as deciding what to eat for lunch, or as big as giving your life for one you love. But no choice can made twice... Right? One man will recieve a gift beyond his wildest imaginings. SSxLE


**(A.N. Hey everyone! I'm back with my first HP fic!!! Hope you like it!)**

**Disclaimer - **

**.vamps : Harry Potter... hmmm... I couldn't own Twilight, maybe I can own this! Hooray!**

**Little Voice in my Head : Um, it doesn't really work that way...**

**.vamps : What do you mean 'It doesn't work that way'?!?!**

**Little Voice in my Head : A woman called Jo Rowling has owned this series since before you were born.**

**.vamps : ... you just love bursting my bubble don't you?**

**Little Voice in my Head : You so get me. :)**

By .vamps

_Prologue_

_Good and Evil_

"_Look… at… me…" Lily stared back and he knew he was ready. Ready to travel into whatever death had to throw at him…_

***

And then, he woke up. Where he was, he did not know. But he existed, so he had to be somewhere… the air was thick, and slightly tainted blue, like some sort of colored mist. His bright white robes were also tainted with the soothing ocean shade. A light source was emanating from somewhere. He wandered in the cool mist like air until he heard a kind soft voice from a light. Severus stared up at the bright light, but his eyes did not sting. It was as if he was seeing for the first time.

"Severus Tobias Snape," said the kind voice, "In your life, there have been many evils, and also many goods." At the word _life_ Severus realized, for the first time since arriving in the strange place, he was dead.

"I-I don't understand…" he stammered.

"I will explain it in a way that you should understand." The soft voice continued.

"You took the lives of more than one hundred fifty people single handedly, and made many potions and spells that have been used to hurt people. You have also tormented more than one child into being afraid of learning, the most precious ability given to youth. On a scale of one to one-hundred, the pain you have caused others is 68. It is unusually high," Severus hung his head. He thought the number should be much higher, remembering the days when he wondered how many other men's Lily's he had stolen from them. The thought was enough to make him physically ill.

"But the pain you've caused yourself is 77." This shocked him. He never could have hurt himself more than he had others. He had _murdered _them.

"How is this possible? I have never intentionally hurt myself like I did others."

"You were under-nourished even as an adult where there were plentiful meals set before you each day."

"I was never very hungry…" But this wasn't the whole truth. He was nearly always hungry, just not for pudding and rice cakes every meal.

"You spent years at a job that you had a great dislike towards."

"I loved potions…" It was just the incompetent children that he abhorred.

"You executed the only man you ever thought of as family." Severus wanted to protest, but he couldn't as the vision of Albus Dumbledore falling from the tower flashed before his eyes. He had cried himself to sleep the next night for the first time since he was eleven.

"You risked your life on many occasions for the boy that represented everything you loved, hated, and lost."

"He was Lily's son…" But he was also James' son. And if the boy were ever were to wear sunglasses, Severus feared he might try to have him expelled for something as minor as not bringing two quills to class.

"You also, worst of all, have never forgiven yourself for any of the wrong things you've done. You have tormented yourself your whole adulthood. That is how it is possible." Severus frowned. It sounded so much worse put into words.

"The happiness you've caused others is 85. The highest number I have seen since Albus Dumbledore. By delivering the last truth to Harry Potter, you saved seven times more lives then you've taken. That alone is a beautiful thing in itself." Severus for the first time in so long, too long for him to remember smiled.

"The happiness you've caused yourself is 17. This number is usually the lowest for everyone, because happiness is usually given by others, yours was mostly by one individual who also caused you much pain, taking some happiness as well."

"Severus Tobias Snape. Your goods have outweighed your evils, and for this you will be rewarded. You have two choices; you could proceed to heaven now, or live once more with three wishes in which you may choose. The first two can be made here. Your choice?"


End file.
